The present invention relates to a speech recognition system and, more particularly, to a system having an accelerated phonemic classification for a speech recognition system.
In the conventional speech recognition system, some speech sections are extracted based on the information of powers from inputted speech or voice. However, actually, several kinds of noises may disturb the exact extraction of the speech sections. The speech just previously voiced may damage the extraction of the following speech sections due to the articulation effect.